Who's The Chick?
by undertheupperhand
Summary: Is Eli cheating on Clare?
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a two-shot. Shoutout's to; kalie_p1997 and anonymous for reading my stories.  
><strong>

**Beta Reader; kale_p1997**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Degrassi but I do own black nail polish (a lot)**

  
>I can't believe Alli made me get a FaceRange. I didn't need one. My outside life is perfectly fine. My mom and dad got remarried, surprisingly. Alli was back at Degrassi. I was still Madame Degrassi and still wrote FanFictions. Adam, Eli, and I hung out more and did stuff together more often, to not make Adam feel like a third wheel. I am a Junior and Eli's a sophomore. We have a great relationship and things are surprisingly normal.<p>

Alli broke me out of my thoughts.

_"Come on, Clare! Add Drew and Eli as a friend!" _I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Remind me, why do I need a FaceRange?"

_"Because I want to see who Eli says he's dating."_

"I didn't have to make an account for that."

_"I know."_ She replied. I sent Drew, Alli, Adam, Jenna, and Eli friend requests. Two minutes later I got a text from Eli.

Eli; [A FaceRange? I wonder what Saint Clare would need a FaceRange for? Maybe spying... ;)] I blushed in embarrassment.

"See what you've done!" I showed Alli the text messages from my friends and she laughed.

_"I'd be surprised too, Clare. Oh look! You are now friends with Elijah Morty, Drew BullShxt, Alli Banned-Dhari, Adam BullShxt, and Jenna BabyTon! Yay! Okay, now go on Eli's page!"_ I laughed at Alli's excitement. I went on Eli's page to see his info. He lives in Toronto, He likes metal, he reads Stalker Angel, Gothic Tales. He is married to Blue Eyes. That made me blushed.

_"Awww. That's adorable. Now go to his pictures and then go to Drew's profile." _I pressed on Eli's pictures. I saw a picture of Julia. It made me cringe a little but it was okay. I saw an album named Blue Eyes. I pressed on it. It was a whole bunch of pictures of me and him. Wait what! He has a picture of me sleeping!

_"Seriously, a picture of you sleeping." _

"I didn't even know he took it, obviously." I then went to the other albums. They were named Me, Blue Eyes, Mobile Pictures,Profile Pictures, and My World. I pressed on My World. I saw pictures of a girl. She had back hair, a black attire, and in most of her pictures she had on glasses and a choker. Alli saw the look on my face when I saw a picture of Eli kissing the girl on her forehead. He only did that to me, not to be selfish and all. There were other pictures of them at the beach, which I thought wasn't Eli's scene. I saw pictures of them hugging, laughing, his arm around her neck, funny poses, stuff like that.

"M-Maybe it's his sister or relative." Alli looked at me.

_"Come on Clare. We both know Eli would never cheat on you."_ I gave her a skeptical look.

"True. But who could she be then?" Me and Alli gave each other puzzled looks. All motioned me to text Eli.

Clare;[Hey. I saw your FaceRange.]

Eli;[Aww man, I hope u didn't see how I was married to Blue Eyes and not Clare. Sorry, I'm already taken. ;)]

Clare;[Haha.]

Eli;[So what's up.]

Clare;[Nothin. I saw your info..status...photos...albums..]

Eli;[Liked what u saw? ;)]

Clare; [Kinda. How'd u take a picture of me sleeping?]

_"Hello! Earth to Clare! Did u ask him yet?"_

_"Oh, sorry Alli. I'll do it right now."_

Eli;[Easy. I crept through your window while u were sleeping. ;) Nah. Jk. It was the time u fell asleep after movie night. :)]

Clare;[ :)...the picture of the girl...who is she?] I didn't get a text back. Tears began to form in my eyes. Alli looked up at me and then hugged me.

Eli; [We should talk...]

Oh...shxt...this is just a two-shot...I'll be posting soon...review and tell e what u think is gonna happen... :DDD I decided to not make the Degrassi; Past Present and Future...it seems out of interest. Any questions on the story…just ask. I'll post the next chapter if I get lots of reviews….. :D 


	2. Chapter 2

**My Twitter: JustinKellyArmy  
>My Tumblr: TeamJustinKelly<br>Formspring: JustinKellyArmy**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Degrassi...k.**

**Eli's POV **

I've been looking for Clare the whole day. I don't know why she was avoiding me. I told her to meet me at my house so I could tell her who the girl in the picture was. It wasn't a big deal or anything. Geez. I just also wanted a reason to see her.

**Clare's POV **

I'm too afraid to confront Eli about who the girl on FaceRange was. I was too afraid to think who this girl might be. I don't know why I was overreacting. What if she was his girlfriend #2? What of he was his ex-girlfriend that he never told me about? But we never kept secrets from eachother What if he's...no...it can't be...Julia? Ms. Dawes broke my thoughts.

Ms. Dawes; "Clare? Clare?"

Clare; "Oh! Yes, Ms. Dawes?"

Ms. Dawes; "I said how come I didn't see you on class today?"

Clare; "Oh..Uh..um...well...you..see...what had happened was...well..I-"

Ms. Dawes; "Nuff said. I figure this has something to do with Eli?"

Clare; "What makes you think that?" I was such a bad liar.

Ms. Dawes; "He's been trying to get out the class the whole time. He says he has to 'make things right'? You can explain things to him at detention."

Clare; "But Ms.-"

Ms. Dawes; "Clare, you know the policy. I'm sorry, but I'll see you after school." With that, Ms. Dawes walked away. I should really start paying attention to where I walk. The late bell rang. It was lunchtime. I began to walk towards my locker but was afraid i'd see Eli there so I turned around and walked to the lunchroom. I sat with Alli.

Alli; "Your boyfriend's been looking for you." I looked around, making sure Eli wasn't around. "Clare. You should go to him and find out what's up. You're jumping to conclusions and it's not like you. " I sighed.

Clare; "I know Alli. It's just that I'm afraid-" I saw Eli at the corner of my eye. Kill me now. "Oh no. Great. Hide me."

Alli; "Clare. Confront him." I slid down my chair and runder the table as Eli walked over.

**Alli's POV **

Eli; "Alli? Any sign of her yet?" I looked up at Eli.

Alli; "Nope." I looked down back at the table. I kept looking back and forth. "If I see her around I'll tell you, Eli." Is this guy stupid or something? I began to point at the table. He finally got it.

Eli; "Who's food is this?" I shrugged. He sat down in Clare's seat. "I guess no one is sitting here then. I've been looking for her everywhere. I'd tell you who the girl in the picture was but I think I should tell Clare first. So Alli, how's life going with you?"

Alli; "It's been great. First it was a little wobbly," I winked. "But now it's balanced." Eli smiled.

Eli; "So you could say that your tables turned." Eli winked at me. We laughed. We had punny conversations for a while and to tell the truth, I forgot Clare was under the table still.

**Clare's POV **

My legs were beginning to hurt and I was hungry. Very hungry. I could just get out of there now. But that'll make Eli ask questions. Plus, I don't want to see him right now. The bell rang. Darn. Everyone got up and left. I got out from under the table. Eli was there waiting for me. Shoot.

Eli; "Clare?" I looked around surprised. My eyes shot up.

Clare; "Eli! Hey...just don't mind me. I was looking for my napkin under the table. I'll just be heading to class." Like I said, I'm just a bad liar. I was the lunch door when I forgot to tell Eli something. "Oh yeah, I'll see you at detention." I saw the confusion mixed with disappointment in Eli's eyes. I caved in and turned towards him.

Eli; "Clare. I'm being serious. Why do I have a feeling that youve been avoiding me today?" There was silence. I didnt want to answer his question. I looked down at the tile floor. "Dammit, Clare! Answer me." I raised my eyebrow. My eyes beginning to feel watery. But I held the tears back.

Clare; "Who's the chick? Huh, Eli. The girl you're showing PDA in your pictures. Hugging her, kissing her. And you know who I'm talking about. Emo girl." I felt kind of bad adding that last comment. Eli looked at me straight forward into my eyes. Squinting.

Eli; "Well thanks for jumping to conclusions Clare! Since you really want to know, i guess I'll tell you. Listen up closely to me. She's..."

**To be continued..lolzzz...tell me who you think it is... :) This story is pretty much done. Nothing like a good old ending, huh? Review, Favorite, eat soup, Alert.. :) **


	3. Chapter 3 Guess?

**To all of you who guessed in the reviews, thank you. I'd tell you guys who the chick was but that wouldn't be fun. GUESS! GUESS! GUESS! I just might tell you guys sooner or later...maybe...nahh, idk. If someone guesses the right person, I'll update and tell u who it is. If no one ever guesses right, then you'll forever wonder who the chick was. Thanks for reading. :) Go read my other one shots when u can. **


End file.
